In environments with high levels of noise, especially environments with high levels of noise of particular frequencies, there may be a risk of damage to the ear. For example, short-term or long-term hearing impediments may arise, such as permanent or temporary noise-induced hearing loss.
High levels of noise can also detract from the enjoyment or accessibility of particular environments.
Ear devices exist that can be of benefit to a wearer. For example, there are ear device products available that allow the wearer to control the level of noise frequencies reaching the ear. Controlling the level of noise frequencies reaching the ear can help protect the ear against damage. However, ear devices are not always worn in environments where they can be of benefit to the wearer.